killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Disavowed
The Disavowed is a rogue counterintelligence outfit that was founded by the Black Orchid after Ultratech engineered her dishonorable discharge from service at the Special Warfare Department of the US military. Orchid has since transitioned the group from a renegade network of covert operatives wrongfully disgraced by the corporation to a full-blown paramilitary resistance movement with global outreach. Engaged in guerrilla warfare against ARIA, the Disavowed not only amass proof of her existence but are strategically disrupting Ultratech's activities worldwide. Due to its mobile base of operations and decentralized command structure, the organization is notoriously difficult to pin down, with ARIA's best intel suggesting Orchid's headquarters is currently located somewhere in a war-torn region of Eastern Europe. Members * The Black Orchid (founder and ringleader) * Unknown number of renegade special forces personnel, ex-spooks and former covert operatives ** Global network of double agents, informants and sympathizers * Eagle (MIA - Missing in Action) * Jago (honorary member) * TJ Combo (presumably an honorary member) Associates * The Night Guard (possible collaboration) History The Disavowed began as an underground refuge for agents whose lives were ruined by Ultratech after they grew too knowledgeable of the corporation's many dark secrets. Under B. Orchid's stewardship, the organization rapidly expanded its reach and capabilities and now features a core group of former special forces members, ex-spies and renegade covert operatives; supported by a global network of mercenaries, informants and sympathizers. 's relentless efforts to find Orchid are being met with uneven success]] Engaging in irregular warfare against ARIA, the Disavowed are striking at Ultratech using every tool and maneuver available. Their objectives include creating a public relations nightmare for the company by releasing highly sensitive information to the public, guerrilla-style hit-and-run raids on the megacorporation's critical infrastructure and supply lines, and abductions of Ultratech's key personnel. Orchid makes it no secret that the Disavowed's endgame is to zero in on the location of ARIA's mainframe and shut it down—''permanently''. Eagle was part of the fledgling Disavowed, but became imprisoned during a raid on an Ultratech facility and ARIA used his brain wave patterns as the basis for the Fulgore Mark III's AI. When Jago reunited with his half-sister at the end of Season 1, he became an honorary member of the organization. The Disavowed since formed ties with Maya and her Night Guard during Season 2, and have (very) begrudgingly agreed to a (really) shaky Alliance with Ultratech in Season 3, in response to the apocalyptic events unfolding during Shadow Lords. Whether this means ARIA and Orchid are safe from each other remains to be seen, as the Disavowed know Ultratech was, in part, responsible for Gargos' invasion of the Earth. Gallery Orchid30.jpg|♫ Shut your mouth and open your eyes, I've got Firecat kicks and they come in disguise! ♫ Orchidbrooding.jpg|♫ I've been doing this from dawn and back again, always for the win not even gonna pretend! ♫ OrchidLarge-1024x576.png|♫ Listen this is war, you are gonna hit the floor! ♫ A67cd91b12edeacd2793667c11939e72-700.jpg|♫ I don't really wanna let you live, baby! You come around, I'll knock you down! ♫ Orchidcinder.jpg|♫ Please man, I'm outta your league! You know it's Game On when you're comin' at me! ♫ Orchidshowdown.jpg|♫ Look out fool 'cause you'll never see me coming, 'bitch'! ♫ See also *Rebel Outpost *The Pinnacle Category:Organizations Category:Good Characters